


Help me take it off, for him

by AHundredHollowThings



Series: Sword and Shield [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien/Human Relationships, Axton and Reader torment each other to deal with the awkward, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Nudity, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Multi, No 3rd person pronouns for Reader, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Reader's clothes stay on, Sir that's my emotional support human, Strap-Ons, Tentacle Blowjob, They/Them Pronouns for Zer0 (Borderlands), Touching, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHundredHollowThings/pseuds/AHundredHollowThings
Summary: A porny pilot of a larger concept: Reader stumbling into Zer0's confidence, then being the communicative enabler for herding bisexual disaster cats Zer0 and Axton into acting on their professed attraction to each other.Zer0 wants Axton, but isn't that comfortable revealing themselves to other people. Reader has already seen them naked, so that doesn't count. The answer is simple: weird enablement threesome.
Relationships: Axton/Zer0 (Borderlands), Axton/Zer0/Reader (Borderlands), Zer0 (Borderlands)/Reader, smidge of Axton (Borderlands)/Reader
Series: Sword and Shield [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975705
Kudos: 14





	Help me take it off, for him

**Author's Note:**

> I think at this point this might be more based on the various fascinating Zer0 headcanons and compelling fics on here than the actual content of the Borderlands games (Borderlands 2 in this case). So I'm having some fun developing my own Alien!Zer0 headcanon. With smut and character interactions.

Since the incident, Zer0 had come to trust you completely with their body, allowing for your having to learn their alien physiology, and had come to absolutely thrill in being that vulnerable around someone after remaining hidden for so long. You were of course happy to oblige.

It wasn’t that there was no sexual component to the relationship, but it wasn’t the point. The concept was one from their culture, and the closest translation in English was probably ‘confidant’. The intimacy was trust. You had fiercely kept their appearance secret after discovering it, and in turn they had become protective of you. With Axton things were different. He was a blatant flirt, and you were blatantly not interested. Zer0 however… well let’s just say you had become something of a wingman for those two. Translating cultural differences from what you’d gleaned, and despite Zer0 definitely wanting to get into Axton’s pants, they were still decidedly uncomfortable with the idea of getting out of their own in front of anyone else.

The plan had taken a lot of negotiating to get it as vague as it was. You would be here to make Zer0 less self-conscious, or at least self-conscious in a good way, providing the familiar presence and touch. Zer0 would reveal and do as much as they were comfortable with, and Axton would do what he was told. He’d already given perhaps ill-advised carte blanche for either of you, but the idea was to give Zer0 control and you command. Axton would say if he had a problem with anything, but wait for permission to do any touching. He had voiced curiosity about the lack of a simple ‘no touching you’ rule, but you had said that not risking going too far with Zer0 was the main factor, and at any rate, you touching him might come up, so it would be a bit confusing to have that as a solid ground rule. Feeling it only fair to add “and I have been enjoying tormenting you so far.” Which was true. The situation gave you a strange position of power over Axton, and you had been getting frankly kind of flirty with it. Still, at least he was happy enough with the arrangement, you were still helping him, and he seemed to enjoy the flirting even knowing it wasn’t an actual come-on.

And that was how you came to be here. Sat down with Zer0 lying on the bed next to you, back propped up against the headboard, Axton sat on the floor next to the bed, all of you still fully clothed, in the privacy of the small room with a couple of bunks in that you had managed to wrangle stewardship of a little while ago. Although at least you and Axton were in comfortable ‘indoor’ clothing, and Zer0 had removed their weapons.

Already running gentle strokes over the arm nearest to you, you asked “Do you want to take something off now?”

A moment’s consideration and they nodded, unfastening their gloves. Instead of removing them, they replaced their left arm as it was, prompting you to continue stroking it, their right hand on their chest. To try to put them more at ease, you curled around their arm, head resting on their lap, as you continued to caress their arm and now rub your cheek against their thigh. “It’s ok,” you said, pressing a kiss to the back of their glove “take your time,” then their wrist, “we’re here for you.” They rubbed their fingers over the side of your head, losing a bit of their tension.

“Yeah, relax,” Axton added. “If you just wanna hold hands and all that for now,” he waved towards the two of you, “then that’s fine with me too.”

Zer0 nodded and offered their hand to Axton, who took it in his own as though afraid he might break it. He rubbed a thumb steadily over before giving their hand a gentle squeeze. He locked eyes with the front of their face plate as he hooked one hand around their fingers and brought his lips to the back of their glove in an exaggeratedly chaste kiss, somewhat undermined by the smirk that followed it while he maintained the intense gaze from the angle under his brows.

A red ‘ **O_O’** appeared in front of their face plate as they managed to restrain from jerking their hand back, face turning away instead. Axton froze. “Sorry. Was that too much?”

They shook their head, turning back to face him, “You are very charming…”

“Damn right,” he replied with a grin, “I’m a fucking delight.”

Zer0 flashed a ‘ **< 3**’ before taking their hands back and removing their gloves. Their skin was mostly a greenish turquoise, with blue speckles spread unevenly over their hands, and the start of blue stripes disappearing up their sleeve. Their four digits ended in humanlike fingernails, but with blunted serrations along the front edge.

Their left hand given back to you first, you resumed the grounding touches with your hands and face, enjoying the feel of their cooler skin on your warm face and neck. They returned their other hand to Axton, who pressed another kiss to its back. This time Zer0 kept their arms still but shuddered in their core, wrapping their hand tightly around yours. This time displaying a ‘ **> _>**’ emote.

Axton grinned and began examining the hand in his, running his fingertips along the smooth skin and hard nails. He brought his right palm up to theirs, interlocking fingers, with his extra digit wrapping around to almost meeting his thumb behind their hand. “So, not a robot, huh? Good to know.” You started to shake with near-silent laughter. Zer0 projected a ‘ **?** ’ and Axton paused for a few seconds before responding, “You were doing that on purpose!?”

“Hahaha! Aww, man. I’m so glad that worked.” You tilted your head back to explain to Zer0, “So when these guys figured I’d seen what was under the suit, I started trying to throw them off with the robot theory. Started acting all secretive about a few components I was ordering for the workshop. Bought a couple of the fancier-sounding lubricants. Acting a bit cagey when talking about robot stuff with Gaige. Toolbox I kept moving between here and the workshop but never opening it in front of anyone else. Aside from having to figure out a few new ways to put Claptrap off, it was a pretty good time.” Their mask remained blank for a moment or two before flashing a ‘ **> :-]**’.

“That was all made up? You were carting around an empty toolbox-” he pulled the offending object out, but corrected himself at the noise and weight of it “-okay, not an empty toolbox… the hell is in this?”

“Oh.” You craned your head further back to address him directly, “Don’t open that. No bullshit: it’s straight up BDSM gear. Was just easier that way.” You maintained pointed eye contact until he cautiously slid the box back under the bed. You flashed a faux-innocent smile before returning your attention to Zer0’s hand.

“Soooo…” Axton went back to caressing Zer0’s other hand, “What I mean is I like what I’m seeing so far. You know I think you’re damn sexy, but I was starting to worry I wouldn’t be able to do anything for ya on that front. Especially with this devious little shit running interference.”

“Heheheh. To be fair, I have been wingmanning for you since then. I think that more than makes up for it.” You nuzzled Zer0’s hand to your face, and they started gently scratching the back of your head, producing a satisfied grumble in your throat.

“Wingman confidant / relieves worry and fluster / to help me undress.”

“Yeah, ok. I guess that will make up for it.” He smiled up at Zer0 and winked.

Zer0 gave a small nod before tipping their head back as they reclined more fully. Their breathing deep and slow. They had told you before that with some of their skin not covered by their suit, it was easy to feel like those points and what they touched were the only things that existed in the world. Everything else would fade in the face of how clear those sensations were. And with how they were now, fully suited except for one hand caressed and held in Axton’s hands and the other laid along your jaw with your fingers playing along the back of it, you were pretty sure that was what was happening here.

A minute or so passed in that calm silence before Zer0 raised their head and looked to Axton. “I would like to know, / Axton, what are you wanting/ to see of me next?”

“Oh, uh,” he abandoned the route his eyes had been wandering over Zer0’s body, “your face.”

“Ah, predictable/ it is what you are used to/ how very human.” Axton put on an expression of offence at that, but Zer0 projected a ‘ **:-P** ’ while you giggled at the implication that their conventions were really all that different from humans. The fact that they made comprehensible facial expressions on the face of their humanoid body frankly left more questions on their origin unanswered than your original joking theory that they were two Stalkers in a spacesuit.

Nevertheless, they sat up and began taking their helmet off as you pulled the small oxygen tank from under the bed to help with their breathing. Axton gave a reverent “whoa” as they clutched their helmet to their chest, smiling at him while you affixed the cannula to their nasal slits and turned on a minute flow of oxygen. “Oh, so, you really need the helmet, huh?”

Zer0 nodded, but still gingerly lowered their helmet to the floor, sitting back up to nuzzle their face against yours before speaking. “Just a small adjustment. Human terraforming rarely gives the oxygen pressure I require.” The softness of their voice and absence of their usual haiku meter on all but the briefest of statements left Axton speechless. “Plus the sensory adjustments are very useful,” they added, closing their large eyes and returning their forehead to yours as you stroked your hands over their head to help ground them.

The skin of their head was equally smooth, and patterned with the same green and blue as their hands, but with more large, wavy stripes around the speckled markings. Aside from having simple holes for their ears and nose, their face was humanlike in structure, if differently proportioned. You might describe it as ‘traditionally alien-like’, but not ‘alien’, not to you; almost ‘elven’ perhaps, ‘adorable’ definitely.

Axton was still rapt, presumably trying to take in every detail of their face while he could. You’d definitely have trouble not staring too, in his shoes. But this was part of why you were here, only familiarity on your face and calmness in your touch. “The… anticipation is uncomfortable,” they began, and you wondered if ‘anticipation’ was something they were feeling, or simply referring to Axton, “I would like to undress fully.”

You nodded and sat back to give space. “Would you like me to help?” They nodded and you started assisting with unfastening and removing the other components of their suit. You considered asking them if they wanted Axton to help too, but his face already made you think of a kid at Christmas enough without inviting him to join in the ‘unwrapping’.

Their slender figure could have been no surprise, and became more apparent as you finished removing their boots and leg armour while they had dealt with their jacket and belt holsters. You were putting their clothes on the floor at the foot of the bed, out of the way, while they arched up to remove their trousers, leaving the striped skin of their legs where it faded to speckles on their feet exposed. They waited for you to return to loosen the protective layer over their abdomen. Their movements were changing from hasty to hesitant, and you tried to keep your movements slow and steady to draw them into doing the same. You kept contact with their hands this time, until they lifted their undershirt and you guided it over the breathing apparatus without it tugging or putting pressure on their nostrils. By the time you’d placed the last couple of items on the floor they were turned towards Axton, but had already started to curl in on themselves. So you wrapped yourself around their back, kneeling to reach your chin high enough to put on their shoulder. The colouration on their skin continued as expected, turquoise-green with wavy, branching blue stripes which gave way to speckles in places. Stroking against them with your arms and face you tried to apply comforting pressure, checking quietly, “Are you doing ok?”

They gave a hesitant nod before meeting eyes with Axton, “So, this is what I- look like. Physically, under the suit.” They spoke as if they were picking parts of the sentence as they went to clarify what came before, or changing their mind from the previous wording. It reminded you that they hadn’t even identified themselves as Zer0 when you first encountered them without the suit. “Do you still want- to pursue this?” You weren’t entirely sure whether the question was out of politeness (the importance of consent and checking in had been a big part of the education you’d been giving them on human sexual convention), or nerves, because there was certainly no ambiguity in Axton’s expression.

“Of course! I mean, _hot damn_. You say the word and I’ll do you however you like.” They tensed up a little at that, but with the quiet catch of breath you recognised it as closer to familiar excitement than their recent nerves. “Oh, right. I should ask you the same thing, huh?” he asked as he stood up and reached for his belt.

While you had accepted this might be on the cards, the sudden and blatant move still had you rolling your eyes and faceplanting into Zer0’s shoulder. Whether in response to your own discomfort or their own, Zer0 held up their hands and said “Unnecessary. You have not made a secret, of your appearance.”

He paused. Confusion evident on his face at the implied request to remain clothed. But even without their suit, Zer0’s protective body language was familiar, and noticing you barely peeking over their shoulder with an exasperated expression, he got the gist. “Oh, right. Taking it slow. Sorry about that,” he said as he sat back down, embarrassed, but recovered enough to turn the charm back on, “so, what would you cuties like me to do instead?”

You shared a laugh at that release of tension, before looking to Zer0 for an answer as they thought about it. They looked at Axton, then at their own hands as they ran them over their body, then back at him, before giving a decisive blink and nod. “This time I would like to touch you. I… would ask you not to touch back for the moment. But I do need-” they turned to you, “yes, I want touch as you have been doing, the weight of your body on me.”

You both nodded your assent as they lay fully down on the bed, their right arm easily able to reach Axton. You sat astride the top of their thighs before lying down on top of them, left arm resting across their shoulders while the right stroked across their face and down their left arm. They grasped Axton’s hand, slender fingers exploring the structure of his human hand, while you continued to trace over the now familiar anatomy of their not-exactly-human one. Axton raised his hand slowly to watch while he presumably tried to not actively touch back with his hand that was being explored.

Caressing Zer0’s hand, you then traced a route slowly up their arm before starting to stroke the side of their head. Their eyes began to close slowly as you felt Zer0 also becoming more relaxed under you, their hand now running through Axton’s hair. The more familiar sensations started to diminish the unusual situation, and you allowed yourself to relax too. Holding the side of their head, you pushed yourself up to gently kiss up their chin to their mouth, pulling away to run a thumb along their lower lip. You shuffled back down, moving your other arm under your head to rest on it. You smoothed your hand over the other side of their face and ran your fingers along their chin and down their neck to rest your palm on their chest. The beat of their hearts a little fast, but their breathing was steadier. You brought your hand around to their side and started stroking along it, changing between a flat, steady pressure with the palm and feather light touches with your fingernails and knuckles.

By now Zer0 was tugging on Axton’s shirt to get a better angle on their explorations of his chest. He happily removed it and set about enjoying the attention of their curious fingers. “Like what you see, huh? How about this?” He started flexing muscles in turn, and a rapt Zer0 rolled onto their side to use both hands, you now sat up on their hip, gripping their waist for balance. You laughed a little at their fascination. Zer0 was perfectly familiar with human anatomy in general, including a ready knowledge of the fastest unobstructed route to most internal organs for a sword blade or bullet, but the feeling of living flesh under their own bare skin was still a relatively new sensation. “Enjoying getting your hands on some _real_ muscles for once?” he asked Zer0, shooting a pointed glance and smirk at you.

“Ouch. Low blow, man,” you said, rolling your eyes at the implied insult, stroking over Zer0’s chest, “Just because their muscles are made of different stuff doesn’t make them not real.”

“What? No, I didn’t mean-“

“I know you did not.” It was Zer0 who interrupted this time. “You are proud of your physique. Don’t be insulting.” They turned to you then. “You should know better, than to misconstrue intent, in this circumstance.”

A few moments of surprised silence passed as Zer0’s telling you off for your behaviour sank in. You’d both been enjoying being a bit competitive in this situation, but seeing this now was causing discomfort to Zer0, you realised you had gone too far. You apologised to them and each other, promising to do better. With some extra reassurance that you really were enjoying teasing each other, with them agreeing it was amusing up to a point. And also that you didn’t actually know the biological makeup of Zer0’s muscles.

With that out of the way, Zer0 managed to relax again, returning to lie on their back and giving Axton permission to touch their arm back as they continued exploring his torso with just their right hand. Leading with a trail of your fingers up from their thighs to shoulders, you stretched back out on top of them, a small quiver running over their abdominal muscles as you must have tickled them. They braced your hip with their left hand, allowing you to put the weight of your legs more fully on their own as you continued the gentle touches.

Since most of your body was just providing passive weight, you concentrated on light, stimulating, almost tickling touches with one hand. Overall pressure was all very well and good, and a comfort as what they were used to, but to escalate from comfortable to good? They needed high contrast, novelty, or deliberate and arresting. Trailing your fingernails gently over their arm, their chest and side, they sighed happily. Your fingertips rubbing small circles over the skin of their head, their elbow, their hand, for a pleased hum. Then, a single thumbnail, drawn from the heel of their hand, over their wrist, along the inside of their arm, across their collarbone, up the side of their throat, to hook over their bottom lip as their breath caught in their throat. You continued to massage from temple to shoulder, and could feel the satisfied grumble from where your head lay against their chest. You whispered the familiar question, “Would you like me to grip your neck?”

“God, yes.”

You both snapped your heads towards Axton, confused at his response. You then noticed that Zer0’s hand was on his neck in the same position that yours was on theirs. Experimentally, you ran a thumb along Zer0’s chin, and saw the movement mimicked on Axton. _Oh._

Axton recoiled under the scrutiny as he seemed to realise what he said. “Er, I mean. That’s up to Zer0, right? I’ve already said that I’m fine with- whatever. So, uh, yeah. Ignore what I said.”

Taking pity on him, you took over, “You’re right. I do need Zer0’s answer, but you can ask for stuff too. Okay?”

He swallowed, still looking startled, but then set his jaw and nodded decisively, before adding, “To be clear: I wasn’t asking _you_ to- y’know…” he turned to Zer0, “will you?” Zer0’s hand immediately wrapped around his neck, and he let out a low, distorted moan. You grinned at him losing composure in another, new way, taking some pride in the fact that this was something you’d taught Zer0 through them being on the receiving end. Presumably. Unless Axton fell unconscious in the next few moments. Zer0 already knew that one. Your attention was drawn back by Zer0 tugging your hand down towards their own neck. You gave a quick quirk of your eyebrow which was met with a nod and began applying pressure. Rewarded by a soft rumble that you could hear as well as feel through your fingertips.

You sat back up to get better leverage, as well as a nice view of Zer0 tilting their head back in appreciation, eyes near closed, before they turned to watch Axton come undone in their own grip. They ran their thumb up and down his throat, and this time you mirrored the action with your hand. Another appreciative hum from Zer0 as they moved to grasp the back of Axton’s head and you followed suit on their own. Exploratory touches mimicked as you began to wonder how much of their actions were based on what they still wanted to feel of Axton or what they wanted to experience on their own body.

It was at the point when Zer0 pulled Axton’s face towards theirs that you had to abandon your mimicry, jerking your head out of the way as theirs collided in a kiss. You sat back startled for a moment, hand snatched back as though burned, before you remembered to speak. “Oh-kay. So we’re done with whatever that was? What next?”

After breaking the kiss Zer0 gave a small laugh at your reaction, followed by an apologetic stroke to your arm. Axton laughed for a bit longer. They gave a thoughtful hum before speaking, “True. I am wanting more.” They turned to Axton with a coy smile. “Touch me however you want above the waist. I will say if it becomes too much.”

They asked you to continue below their waist. Axton looked about to complain before they clarified “externally.” Not that you would have interpreted that as ‘fuck me’ right now anyway.

They returned to lying on their back, Axton trailing up their arm to take his turn exploring their musculature. You planted your shins over Zer0’s ankles, body leaning over their legs, and stroked your hands up their thighs to their hips to generate some pressure before mixing in delicate trailing of fingernails and tips. The familiar tensing and relaxing of muscles making their appreciation of the touch apparent. Just as well, as you noticed their mouth occupied with kissing and nibbling at Axton’s mouth, face, neck, shoulders, chest… wow. Their initial nervousness about being exposed and touched had made you forget they really were sexually attracted to Axton. Maybe they’d even want to fuck him tonight. You hoped they wouldn’t go quite that far just yet. They knew you excusing yourself was likely if that happened.

Regardless. That was up to them. In the meantime you were going to make them feel good. Relaxed and wound up in that wonderful way.

You settled into a pattern for a minute. Nuzzling your face up one thigh while you stroked the other with a firm touch on the outside and light tickle on the inside. Next up, something else. Trailing kisses up and down the un-nuzzled leg while dragging your nails slowly and firmly around the other. Another minute, another pattern. You pushed their legs a little further apart, nipping trails up and down the front while firmly caressing the back with your hands. Each new pattern making them squirm and tense in a subtly different way.

Meanwhile, Axton seemed to be giving as good as he got, though you had limited visibility now he was leaning more fully over Zer0. When you glanced up, you could see their hands grasping over his back and head tipped back and moaning as his mouth was working over the sensitive skin of their neck.

Another change of pattern for them to get into. Though from where you were sitting you could tell they were becoming more aroused. The previously lightly speckled skin around their genital slit was flushing a deeper blue, and the two tentacle-like penises housed in it were starting to become visible in their swelling. You avoided making any direct contact, but applied pressure around the area to make sure they would push outwards rather than down into their own vagina. Then paid a little extra attention to their now gyrating hips.

Of course by this point Axton was practically climbing on top of Zer0 and you were starting to wonder whether you’d have dodge his hip colliding with your head. Thankfully you moved far enough down that you were able to intercept his knee coming over without enough force to knock you over. “Hey! Watch out.” He faltered but was about to steady himself by placing his knee between Zer0’s thighs when you held it back, insisting “No jeans on the junk.” Dry and scratchy was even less welcome on the thin skin of their genitals than on humans’.

He regained balance by sitting heavily back on the floor, but didn’t seem to mind the fall for long once he discovered what it was you’d been referring to. By now both penises had emerged fully, and were slicking up against each other, transferring lubricant between them. A reverent “Holy shit” accompanied Axton’s eyes going wide as he observed their movement, coming closer to rest his chin on the bed for a better view. He then recomposed to his familiar ‘seductive’ expression to offer “blowjob?”

At Zer0’s confused response you realised you hadn’t actually used that term in context, though they must have heard it before. “He’s offering his mouth, for these,” you explained, stroking a hand gently over their tentacles.

“Oh! Yes.” They brightened, sitting up to reposition such that you ended up more rolling off them than climbing. “I enjoy that.”

“Aha! I _knew_ you two had- gmmmpf” Axton began, before being cut off as Zer0 reached the edge of the bed where he had been resting his head and slid their members into Axton’s mouth.

You took the opportunity to gain control of the smug as you took up position behind Zer0 again. “Oh? Polite enough not to talk with your mouth full even with _your_ big mouth? I’m impressed.” Zer0 giggled a little at that as they settled in against Axton’s face and back against you. Axton scrunched his face up in a mock-angry glare at you, then Zer0 squeaked and bucked their hips in a wave that rolled up their body all the way up to their head, now slung back over your shoulder.

That had taken all of you by surprise, though Zer0 didn’t seem bothered, continuing to gyrate as you moved to better support them, and ground them with pressure on their upper half. You and Axton were both still glancing at each other as if both expected the other to answer what had just happened. Then you realised what that expression had been. You shot him a questioning look as you stuck your own tongue out, and he nodded, prompting another squirm from Zer0. You stifled a giggle before giving him an approving nod, now envying his apparent ability to reach his tongue inside Zer0 while fitting both tentacles in his mouth. He still seemed to be trying to catch Zer0’s (closed) eye while continuing the blowjob, and you realised he was probably seeking permission before repeating the accidental touch. You leaned in to ask Zer0, low and inviting, “You want him to do that again?”

“Yess!” they hissed, wrapping their legs around his head and over his back as Axton gleefully complied. You noticed a hesitant hitch in their breath before they continued in almost a gasp, “Touch me more. More pressure elsewhere. Sensitive.” Axton gripped around their thighs on his shoulders as you bit down next to their neck, realising you had to make up for lost time in moving from gentle, stimulating touches to generating pressure on the limit of your ability to do so without damage. Still holding their shoulders up with your mouth and own shoulder, you shuffled back and guided their arms across their back. Putting your own arms through the gaps at their elbows, you locked them in place between their back and your chest, grasping their shoulders and digging in with your nails as you moved to bite down on the other side of their neck.

They whined and whimpered under the intensity. To you the sound meant you’d managed to apply enough pressure, but Axton was understandably a little concerned before they continued thrusting against his face with renewed vigour.

This continued for a little while: you playing as rough as you safely could with Zer0’s torso through the arm lock, Axton giving enthusiastic oral and grabbing at their thighs and ass, while Zer0 writhed and jerked and made _such noises_ while they were all but suspended between you.

At the point where their head was practically wrapped behind yours you thought you should probably check in. “You doing ok there, Zer0?”

“So, ah- good,” was about the only intelligible thing you could make out between the gasps, as they curled back down so their head was actually supported by your shoulder for a few moments. They nuzzled against your neck then made eye contact with Axton. It must have made quite a sight, Zer0’s barely open eyes, sat in a face flushed and rippled with blue while they panted, held in an arm lock they would easily break out of under normal circumstances by the smaller human who must have been similarly flushed, but with lips parted in a grin instead of a gasp.

“Oh fukh-” Axton gasped as he pulled back for a moment. “Are you close? I’m- God you’re so hot. I wanna jack off while you come. Is that okay?”

Zer0 let out a surprisingly long pleased sigh before answering. “Yes. Thanks, as are you. Yes.” Ok, you were definitely impressed by them responding in order and in one go to that after how incoherent they’d just been. And were about to be, as Axton pushed his face straight back over and into them, producing another full-body wave of pleasure. He undid his belt and trousers, pulling out his dick to start jerking off with his right hand while his left resumed its grip on Zer0’s ass before they could squirm so far that they fell off him.

With each thrust they tensed up a bit longer, your hands laid over their abdomen to feel it more clearly. Wanting to maximise contact (and take some of their flailing weight off your arms), you managed to tuck your legs up against their back, and held the back of their neck with your open mouth. By now Axton was practically growling into their crotch, which was evidently doing good things. A few moments later they were crying out in ecstasy as they bucked their hips, tensing in rapid waves.

Axton didn’t flinch. Swallowing around their tentacles as he pushed himself over the edge. An open-mouthed roar faded to a low moan as he fell back onto the floor, panting heavily.

Zer0’s initial reaction to the loss of contact was to squeeze their legs together and nuzzle into you. But after a moment they disentangled and moved to investigate. Sat on the edge of the bed, they peered curiously at Axton’s prone form, blinking slowly.

“Why has he stopped moving?” they asked, addressing you with a note of concern.

You weren’t able to stop the snort of laughter at that. “That’s, uh, pretty normal, for humans. Some people just conk out for a bit after sex. It varies,” you ended with a half-shrug.

“Oh. So we have concluded?”

Axton answered this time, “Yeah. I’m-“, he exhaled and took another deep breath before continuing, “I’m gonna be out for the count for a bit. You- you came too right? I was sure…”

“I did, yes.”

A few moments passed as he tried to reconcile this information “Oh fuck. Don’t tell me that was just _one_ of your dicks?”

They giggled. “No, not quite. But, stimulation on the external and internal components of my genitals can produce fairly _independent_ climaxes.”

Axton let out an awestruck, and perhaps a little despairing, “Fuuuuck…”

By now you had returned to curl partly around Zer0, but noticed their wrists were sat almost flush with their crotch as they squirmed with subtlety. “Hey! You’re not selfing are you?”

“I-It is unlikely I would ejaculate again before-” they started defensively, but gave up at the look on your face. They had previously mentioned their species was capable of self-fertilisation, and even putting inbreeding issues aside, they did not want to become pregnant. They continued in a timid whine, “please- I need-”

“Shall I get the strap-on? That’ll be safer.”

“Yes!” they started, already extracting their tentacles from inside them at the promise of an alternative, “Oh, but, Axton-”

“Don’t mind me,” he answered with a lazy wave of an arm, “I’m not gonna be up to that for a while. Unless you plan to strap that thing onto me somewhere. Which I’m also fine with, incidentally.” He pointed a single finger gun at the pair of you before the arm flopped back to the floor.

“No, I mean, you said you would be uncomfortable with penetrative sex with him here.”

“Oh. I meant more- um. It’s a bit complicated, but I was planning on just putting it on over my clothes. If that still sounds good to you? I’d be ok with that.”

“That still sounds good to me.” By then you’d retrieved it from the toolbox under the bed, and so slipped it over your hips and began tightening the straps.

“Ok,” you declared after fitting it to your satisfaction, “How do you whaaaaa-?” Your question left unfinished, but answered, as Zer0 all but bowled you over onto the floor and straddled your hips. Pulling their penises clear, they slid onto the dildo in one smooth motion as you both moaned at finally getting the right kind of pressure and you got confirmation of exactly how _ready_ they were for this. They started grinding against you, and you realised this was probably going to be all you needed to finish after the performance they’d been giving tonight.

“I swear, you two are going to be the fucking death of me,” mumbled Axton from the floor next to you.

Looking up, you saw the lecherous look of pure _hunger_ that Zer0 was throwing his way. Damn, that was a promise and a half in an expression you were impressed they could make.

“Funny,” you started, trying to push past the gasps Zer0 was fucking out of you to finish the quip “I was going to say the same thing.” And then you said nothing further as you concentrated on the sensations of the alien writhing on top of you.

They were able to ride you for a short while before the lack of sensation on the rest of their body caught up with them, and they lay down on top of you pleading for “touch…”, for which you hooked your legs out and over the back of their knees, and wrapped your arms around their torso as hard as you could. You managed to catch their lip with your teeth to invite them into a kiss, and proceeded to practically fuck their mouth with your tongue.

It didn’t take much more squirming against each other for you to reach your climax, moaning heavily into their mouth as you somehow managed to grip them even tighter for the moments before your grip weakened. Thankfully this was no impediment on their ability to continue fucking themselves on you until they reached their own climax, again. Gasping and keening against your collar, they clenched and bucked their way through, hands clinging to your shoulders tightly.

Their grip relaxed as they slowed, curling in against you as they trembled their way back to breathing normally.

As they disentangled from you, you realised that Axton was holding the small oxygen tank, which they must have pulled with them when they left the bed. _Good catch_ , you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be part of a larger story, but with how plot's developing, a lot would change. So I'm posting this as a standalone/pilot before I have to change so much it loses the charm I originally credited it with. And to gauge if there's interest in the larger arc that this is becoming part of (which includes more character development, porn, and slice of life shenanigans with other characters).  
> If there's enough interest I'll start posting the rest. Currently interested in any feedback/constructive criticism, but that'll more likely inform how the main fic goes (though I might do small fixes here).


End file.
